


Happy Birthday!

by chrisemrys



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisemrys/pseuds/chrisemrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Present for a friend's birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

Crystal was playing video games alone in her house, not knowing what will happen next. Suddenly, the bell rang. She pushed the menu button, and went to the front door. She opened it... and found the gx gang in front of her.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!"

And without much words, they dashed in the house like a huge tempest.

Daichi rushed to her console with hearts in his eyes and fiddled with it until it cracked up (you know, when it shattered with lightning everywhere... ) in an incomprehensible way...

Our poor heroine had just the time to turn around after hearing a growl before Shirley jumped on her. She then saw from the floor (and when Shirley wasn't lapping her... ): Judai emptying her fridge, Fubuki randomly burning a carpet, Jun destroying her bed with a heavy axe (angry?), O'Brien punching her bag (mistaken for a training punching-ball... ), Sho tripping and landing on her TV (destroying it in the process... ) and Ryo tearing her manga books (hell kaiser out!!!)...

Becoming as white as snow, she pushed Shirley off of her and prepared to yell at them... before she was hit on the head.

"No screaming while I'm around!" That's right, Cronos was here too. Jim was standing in the middle of everything, smiling stupidly, while Cronos started hiting everyone...

And it wasn't over: Yubel came flying through the window, destroying it, and kicked Cronos screaming "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY JUDAI???"

Crystal looked mortified as Jun and Cronos were teasing Yubel and Judai while Fubuki was now playing with the shampoo (don't ask me why, I haven't the slightest idea... ).

Then Edo decided to turn on the radio set really loudly (really really, like one million of decibel... ) followed by a crazy Judai, or should I say Haou, and Yubel running on the walls (yes walls) with claws out, because of the teasing and the loud music...

At this moment, Fubuki walked out of the bathroom with a fire hose nozzle (coming out of nowhere... ), and before our still-unhappy-and-now-horrified-because-she-had-saw-the-bathtub-full-of-lather heroine could say a thing, he splashed everyone... In a matter of seconds, the hole house was.. well, 'lathered'.

And suddenly they vanished. Crystal shouted a happy "ALLELLUIA" but then realised something: her parents were in front of the house...

And now, I, authoress of this story and the one behind all that, is flying out of here at full speed before she catched me...

Anyway, she had to explain to her parents the new decoration of the house (like cats that run everywhere with lather), the hysterical neighbors ("DEMON!!!!!" and "TURN OFF THE MUSIC!!!!!") and her destroyed belongings (with a chain saw?) before...

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!_

_You will not forget one like that......_

 


End file.
